The Line Hasn't yet Ended
by wind scarlett
Summary: Delivering a letter from a cute milk maiden might be one of the best moments in his entire life. Ace/Moda
1. Delivering the Letter

I really wanted to hit Oda when he made Ace die for Luffy! Still, the way Ace died was so beautiful it made me satisfied in the end. Thanks to my friend Eleamaya who introduced me with these lovely characters. Last, this is made for fun, nothing less. Hope you enjoy reading this story. ^-^

**The Line Hasn't yet Ended**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 Delivering the Letter<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

It was another beautiful day in June with warm weather and clear sky. Moda opened her eyes in delight. She quickly crossed the room and changed her pajamas into suitable clothes. She picked plain pink shirt with colorful bohemian-styled long skirt. Those were her favorite clothes. She gently brushed her hair and wrapped it with her favorite bandanna. Another day had come and she was excited as always. _There is no reason to be sad anyway_, she said to herself, _someday mommy and daddy would come and live with me. All I have to do is making the best of each day!_

Since her parents left her alone in the farm for working in the navy base in Grand Line, Moda had lived alone for nearly three years. She was lonely, but she was never sad. She knew her parents loved her and missed her the way she missed them. Besides, she enjoyed her life as milk maiden. Her cows produced best delicious milk in her village and Moda was really proud of it.

Sometimes, she sold the milk in the town to get extra money. The journey was tiring of course. However, she liked the town. The crowds and the noise always drew Moda. She usually spent some times to visit the market before she went home. That day she wanted to go to the town to buy her cows some vitamins and visited her friends. So, she woke up earlier and hurriedly walked to the cow stall. Taking her cows out to the wide field, the milk maiden smiled and said loudly, "what a beautiful day! Teddy! Bunny! Piggy! Cocky! Come all of you! Eat much grass as you want!"

The cows bawled, answering her call. Moda's cows were more than fifty, and she named them after other animals for fun. Moda liked her cows and always did her best to take care of them. She hurriedly walked to the bridge for taking some water. Her cows liked water from river for variation. Most of the time, she took well water for their drink.

However, that day, instead taking water from the river, she found a body of a man floating. Was he dead? Was he alive? Moda didn't care whatever the answer. The milk maiden quickly clung into the river and saved the floating man with her. She was a good swimmer. In no time, she had caught his body and hurled him into the bridge. She hit and pushed his chest many times. There were no reactions at all. His face was still pale as white sheet. Moda took a deep breath before she gave him several blows into his mouth. Her hands kept on pressing his chest. He gave no reaction.

"Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Wake up!" Moda yelled, pressing the man's chest once again with her full power. "Wake up I say!"

The man lay still like corpse. His face was getting blue.

"Wake up or you'll die!" Moda hit him as hard as she could. "Wake up, please!"

"Hukk!"

"Eeeh?" Moda raised her eyebrows. The man finally gave positive response. Water flew from his mouth. He was saved at last. When he opened his eyes, he gave her a faint smile.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, "you look awful, though…"

The man didn't say a word since darkness had swallowed him once more. He totally collapsed. Moda was surprised to see the man had lost his consciousness. She had no choice and dragged him to her house. She called Cocky and asked it to bring the man with her. It was her first meeting with the man who later became her lover, Portgas D. Ace.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Ace found himself in the half-dark room, wrapped in thick blanket. His eyes quickly observed the room around him. All of the equipments were placed neatly and beautifully arranged. He could find fresh scented flowers on the desk beside him. When he looked closer to the desk, he saw a photo of a young girl and her parents. _Who the hell is she? Why I am here?_

The last thing that he remembered was the villagers had thrown and drowned him into the river. True, it was his fault to kick the wrong Blackbeard. The man he had attacked was a great doctor in the village, so the whole villagers had been angry. They had caught Ace while he had been sleeping and thrown him away. How stupid he had been, he acknowledged it bitterly. Where he would be then? Should he be in the bottom of the river?

Suddenly a cute face popped in his head. The girl… the little girl had saved him. That wet face and small wet body… ah! She was the girl in the photo! Ace rushed to the opened door and looked at a small figure who was busily feeding her cows in the field. Warmth feeling suddenly spread all over his body. He smiled and rushed toward his savior.

"Hi!"

The girl turned her head as he greeted her. She was even cuter than Ace could remember. The bohemian style suited her, made her look pretty. Even she looked so cute when she spoke to him. "Ahh! You're awake!"

"Yeah, thanks for rescuing me." Ace bowed his body politely. "I owe you my life."

The girl blushed in seconds. It's not everyday scene that young man like Ace bowed his head for girl like her. She tapped her cows nervously. "It's nothing really. I knew you'll help me if you're in my position."

"You bet I will," Ace told her softly. "By the way, my name is Ace, Portgas D. Ace. What's yours?"

"My name is Moda," she answered, little bit groggy. "Only Moda."

"Moda?" Ace repeated her name. He couldn't believe there was a girl name Moda. It sounded like cow! How could parents named their cute daughter like her with that name? It was just weird, and unbelievable. He asked her again, "Moda?"

"Yes! Moda!" Moda pressed her words. She realized her name sounded strange, but she really liked it. "Moda, like bawling cows, moouuuhhdaaa!"

"Hahaha…" Ace laughed seeing that girl's act. The little girl looked so funny yet cute in somewhat way. Suddenly he felt the connection between Moda and him. Moreover, there was something inside her which drew him, aside of her cuteness. Gosh, she was so cute… _stop it Ace! You're not pedophile, aren't you? Moda is like… she is like…_

"Ace?" Moda was looking at him curiously. "Ace? Anything wrong?"

_Come on, she's like 13 or something! Stop thinking that way!  
><em>

"I see… your name is Moda…" Ace shook his head, grinning. He quickly adverted his mind, asking her. "You look busy. Do you need a hand?"

The girl looked amazed with his offer. To tell the truth, she was totally busy that day. "Thanks! Can you help me feeding all of them?"

Ace glanced at the whole farm and saw many cows around him. They were quite a lot cows to be fed. "Are you the one who takes care of them?"

Once again, the little girl nodded. Ace was so amazed that little girl like her could so hard jobs like what she was doing.

"Here, these are the buckets…"

Moda handed the bucket for Ace. Then, Ace helped the girl to feed the cows, water the tomatoes and potatoes, and many more. It had been a long time since he did farm works. However, he did the jobs well. Moda looked happy to see Ace's works. He was so powerful and helpful, she noted.

"Ace, do you want to try milking cows?" Moda asked him, all smiling. She was holding a big bucket with her. "I don't push you if you don't want to anyway. You'd better take a rest."

Ace quickly grabbed her hand, "Ah, don't be ridiculous! Of course I would like to try it. Show me how and I'll do it just like pro does."

"Haa, you're funny." Moda threw her smile. "Come on, then."

"Fine."

Moda brought him to the cow stall, then she came toward the closest cow with many black dots on its body. Moda tapped the cow softly, preparing the buckets and the water for two of them. Ace could only stared at her, wondering what should he do next. Moda asked him to sit next to her, saying, "You could try with Piggy first. It's the nicest one here."

Ace frowned. "Piggy? You told me milking cows, right?"

The girl laughed pretty hard, "Piggy is a cow, Ace. So are Cocky, Ducky, and Doggy…"

Ace lost his words.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"The tattoo on your back looks… uhmm… cool." Moda commented as Ace poured the fresh milk inside the big bottle. After milking the cows, the next step was storing them in the big bottles. Moda had explained to him that she would go to city or village nearby to sell them. So, he helped her again. It was funny that he always wanted to be in her side. Moda continued, "that tattoo… where did you get that?"

"This tattoo means everything to me. This is my happiness and pride. I got this from my father," he explained briefly. Ace didn't want to spill the fact that he was one of Whitebeard Pirates for some reasons. He just wanted her remembered him as himself, just Ace, average young man. Yet, Ace couldn't hide his proud for being Whitebeard's crew. "My father… he's the most wonderful man in the world."

"Means your father has a big, long mustache?" Moda kept staring at the tattoo. That was very interesting, no one had big tattoo all over his back like Ace. She even wanted to touch that. "He must have the longest or the biggest mustache in the world, right Ace?"

Ace laughed. "You could say so."

"That is really cool, Ace. How can I get the same?" Moda insisted. "Hmm, maybe…"

"Moda, there's no good girl wants tattoo on her body, except pirate girls." Ace clarified to her, thinking that that girl really didn't know much about pirates and more. "Not everyone likes this tattoo, though. You have good taste."

"True?" The little girl gave a warm smile to him. "So, you are a pirate? That's ever cooler, Ace!"

Ace could feel his heart pound faster. He gulped uneasy. He perfectly realized that there were only two of them in the cow stall. Anything could happen between them. Ace could feel his breath became rapid. Moda was really attractive. She was his ideal type, he noticed that. How if he… _NO! NOT A CHANCE! I'M DEFINITELY NOT A PEDOPHILE! _

"The tattoo suits you all right." She gave another smile, praising him. "You look nice with it."

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Tell me, can I touch it?"

"NOOO!" Ace bolted when she asked him. He raised his brows, "NO!"

"Fine! You don't have to behave like that…" Moda warned him. She was very disappointed with Ace harsh reaction. "You made me jump you know."

"Sorry…" Ace almost dropped the bottle in his hands. "I didn't mean to shout, but…"

_But you make me crazy. Stop being that close or else, little girl._ _Oh, just great! What am I thinking?_

"Ah, that's all right." Moda answered, playing her silky hair. She didn't realize that Ace was so moved by her actions. Ace tried his best to focus placing the milk, ignoring naughty thoughts in his head. Moda look satisfied with their job. "I think that's enough milk for today."

"Hmmm, where should I put this bottle?" Ace asked nervously. He turned his head, didn't want to see Moda or stay close with her. "Woah, it's kinda hot in here."

It was very weird for Ace, being _hot _since he was fire user, but he implied _hot_ in different kind of ways.

"It's June, Ace. Of course it's hot." Moda replied, touched Ace's hand. "You sweat too much, are you okay?"

"Moda, please, where should I put the—the bottle?" He pressed his words.

"Here, I lead you the way." The girl walked out from the cow stall. Ace took a deep breath. Thanks, he was saved from his brutality. He didn't know what he should do if he stayed longer in that place. He repeated a chant in his head. _I'm not a pedophile! I'm not a pedophile! I'm not a fucking pedophile! I'm not and I would never ever be!_

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Ace and Moda was having their lunch together that afternoon. She baked some fresh bread and cakes. They tasted delicious and even tastier when Ace combined them with the fresh milk. He enjoyed his lunch very much. Well, most of the time, he cooked himself and his cooking was quite far from human's standard. Sometimes he ate in some restaurants too, but Moda's cook beat all of them.

"They tasted really good," Ace said, drinking his milk. "You're wonderful cook, little girl."

Moda pouted her mouth. She hated when people consider her as little girl, for she wasn't. "I'm not little girl! Next November I'll be 16!"

Ace spilled all milk from his mouth hearing Moda's statement. He didn't believe his ears. "SORRY?"

"I'll be 16, Ace…!"

Ace dropped his jaw, "you're?"

"Of course!" she quckly retorted to his question.

"Geezee! I thought you were 13 or something!"

Heavy rock had been lifted from Ace's heart. He felt released knowing the girl he felt so attracted with was no longer little. However, Moda looked very disappointed with his response, which seemed to be overreacted. _If only she could read his mind, she wouldn't feel like that…  
><em>

"Hmmph!" Moda smacked her mouth.

Ace quickly apologized, "Oh, I didn't mean to hurt you… it's my mistake, I'm sorry…"

Moda shrugged her shoulders. She surely pissed with Ace reaction. She even told him her plan. "it's all fine. Everyone thought the same like you. Listen, I tell you my secret! From now on I'll drink so much milk in order to be tall! I believe in the next year I'll be as tall as you!"

"Ohh…" Ace gazed at her, looking at her height. She was very, very short. She was about 145 or somewhat closer.

"MILK IS GOOD TO BUILD STRONG BONES!" Moda announced proudly. "You'll see, Ace!"

"Ahhh…" Ace couldn't able to say anything. He didn't want to hurt her feeling. No way, could she add such centimeters in one year? That was obviously impossible. Okay, he had to change the subject. Luckily, he remembered the photo on the desk. "Where are your parents? Are they going somewhere?"

There was a pain in her eyes when he popped the question. Ace cursed himself. He knew he had asked the wrong one. _Fuck, why I keep saying something stupid lately?_

"My parents are working right now, not too far from here actually, but they rarely see me. Guess they are very busy." Moda's expression looked so bitter. Ace was awed to see that. He didn't know that cheerful girl could be that gloomy.

"Hmm…" Ace barely said anything. _Damn…_

"They often tell me in their letter that they miss the taste of our milk here… You know our milk tastes really good, right? If only I could visit them…"

"You sound as if you haven't met them for years," Ace joked. He tried to change the subject, but Moda kept on talking about her parents.

"I haven't met them for three years…" Moda whispered. Her voice was trembling, "Ah, don't bother… I'm being silly, am I?"

Ace put his cup, taking her hands. He told her softly, "I wish I could help you more, Moda."

Moda eyes sparked as she heard his words. Yet, she shook her head. "No way you could help me. Nah, I must go to the town…"

"Just mention it. I'll do anything," Ace hesitated. "Anything, I'll help you."

"The letter… ah! I made a letter last year!" Moda dashed toward the house. Ace didn't know what the letter and her request would be, but somehow he felt obligated to help her. Her cheerful face reminded him Luffy. No, she wasn't Luffy. She reminded Ace himself when he was kid. He had been so lonely. He had been waiting his parents for years. Unfortunately, his grandfather told him the opposite. He had no parents. Both of them had died. To the worse of all, he carried the cursed blood in his veins.

The girl appeared with a letter in her hand, "here… could you… no! Please, give this letter to the Commander Bittercoff of the navy squad in Salamander Sea in the Grand Line."

"I see…" Ace nodded, smiling. Well, at least he could help her to lift her sadness. "Giving the letter, right?"

"Yes!" Moda looked so happy when Ace took the letter with him. "Thank you so much!"

Her smiled turned Ace's world upside down. Moda was really sweet, he noted. He had to get rid soon from that place or he would definitely lose his sanity. Yeah, he had to go, the faster the better. Moda had just returned from the town when Ace had packed his things. He even had prepared his ship, which he had hidden it in the cave near the sea. It was the time to say goodbye, they thought. Ace knew the faster he left the better it would be.

"I hope next time we meet, you'll be taller than this," Ace tapped her head lightly. Moda's face went rose hearing Ace's comment.

"You'll see!" she retorted shyly. "Milk is good to build strong bones."

"Yeah, I hope your wish comes true." Ace knew it was the time to go. He hurriedly ran toward his special ship. He waved his hand to Moda. "I guess it's time to go! Thanks for your kindness, Moda! Thanks for everything!"

Moda kept waving her hand until she couldn't see Ace anymore, hoping he could give the letter, and also hoping she could meet him again. There, Ace left with a letter in his hand and a big relief in his heart. A smile started to rise on his face. At last he wasn't a pedophile.

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Delivering Her to Alubarna

I am deeply sorry for the very, very lame update, just go and stab me. This chapter is presented for all of my last reviewers and those who gladly put this on your list, especially for beloved naruhime87 who really wants to read this chapter since hundred years ago. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, everyone! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>The Line Hasn't yet Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 Delivering Her to Alubarna<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"Dammit, I just rushed into the wrong man again, didn't I?" Portgas D. Ace ran very fast, several strong dessert men followed him with sabers in their hand. Apparently, Ace had just attacked innocent eatable cactus seller, which made him in trouble. Furthermore, they weren't so nice people and chased him for revenge. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I thought you were my target!"

"Catch that young man alive!"

"How dare you attacking my brother!"

"SORRY!" Ace shouted to them, adding his speed. "WRONG PERSON, GUYS!"

"Sorry your ass!" they shouted furiously at Ace, who was getting far and farer by the time went by.

Ace laughed and kept on running. _Shit, wrong man again. He's obviously not in Arabasta… damn, I'm hungry already…_

Ace hadn't found Blackbeard in the sandy country Arabasta, but he had successfully met his sworn brother Luffy instead in Nanohana City. Luffy had grown so much during his journey, he noticed. His brother had transformed into someone he could trust, someone he could depend on. That made him very proud, and relief. Therefore, he could concentrate with his mission.

Noticing all of his haters—just called them so—had lost him, Ace walked toward the bar nearby. It was a fancy bar with colorful color. Blue arabesque painted directly on the wall and flowery lamps hung on the ceiling. Ace knew that kind of place had good food, and he needed food immediately. His stomach growled and his head was dizzy.

"Bring me the best you have, old man, in no time, okay?" Ace sat and ordered so much food, making the other consumers look at him strangely. Like his brother Luffy, he also had sumptuous appetite, but of course not as monstrous as Luffy did. Ace couldn't care less about his commentators and continued eating until he heard someone was screaming near him.

"Let me go you jerk!"

"Come on, going with us for a while would be such fun!"

It was a beautiful girl in bohemian dress surrounded by some jerk-ass men, asking her to go with them. Ace wasn't kind of hero, and usually he ignored that scene. Besides, that girl looked though. Yet, there was something bizarre when he saw that girl. She looked familiar to him, actually.

That girl reminded Ace for his first crush almost one year ago in the sea, the girl with the name of bawling cow, Moda. Yes, even the girl wore the same pink bandanna. What a funny coincidence, perhaps if Moda added some height she could be that girl. Yeah, no one would accuse him pedophile if he made his move on Moda that way. Sometimes Ace blamed himself for his cowardice, couldn't meet that girl to inform her what he had done for her in Marine base, only for giving her letter.

That was damned right. Ace had bustled through in Marine Base, pretended to be a marine chief, fought with marines, and done all of hard things and passed through many problems only for delivering her letter. Then, he spent such night thinking of her in his lonely nights. _Moda, my dear girl, why I couldn't bring myself to you?_

"I have a boyfriend all right!" he heard the girl shouted once more. "A scary looking pirate named Ace! He has big moustache tattoo on his back!"

Ace suddenly choked when he realized that young, attractive girl had mentioned his name and his tattoo. There was no way someone could use his name for… _fuck, that was really Moda, wasn't she?_

She was beautiful girl indeed. Her face was cute yet sexy with those attractive eyes. Her lips were full. Her dress wrapped her lovely curves perfectly. In the girl's hand, there were several bottles of milk inside a wooden basket.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but this girl is mine," Ace folded the girl into his arms, staring at those annoying men. "I believe we already made some arrangements, right honey?"

The girl saw him with amazement. She pursed her mouth when she noticed that the man was the young man she had helped months ago. That was certainly him.

"ACE!" her eyes brightened and her expression changed. She was as cherry as the sun when she noticed him. "Ace, it's really you!"

"He couldn't be her boyfriend, we have followed her for hours, and she's been alone, right?"

"Right, he only pretends to be her boyfriend!" the other boy answered. "Hey, man, if you dare…"

"I'm sorry you have been waiting for me today. I've got several nasty people to kick," Ace said, looking at the gang nonchalantly. "I don't mind having some more, actually."

"He's only talking big, isn't he?"

"Come on, what are we waiting for?"

"EEEEEHHHHHH?"

The gang were about to launch brutal attacks on Ace when they noted the tattoo on his back. It was Whitebeard Tattoo.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM, BASTARD! IT WAS HIM! HE IS THE FIRE FIST ACE!"

"YEAH! RUUUUNNNN!"

"RUUUUNNNN! FORGIVE US!"

It appeared that, they canceled their intention in seconds, pale faces and all. Their actions made Ace smiled. He shouted loudly to them, "thanks for your understanding, everyone!"

However, problem was still following our lovely Ace. The gang bumped into several men near the bar door, whom Ace acknowledged to be the men he was troubled with Blackbeard incident. They were still trying to catch him, he grunted.

"Someone saw him entering this place," one of people said. They were looking at all directions for Ace.

"Come on, Moda!" Ace smiled uneasy, took Moda out of the place as soon as he could, and covered his face with his notorious hat. "Let's leave this place!"

Moda nodded happily, didn't know what was happening there. "If you say so, I'm with you…"

The young couple successfully walked out from the bar without anyone noticing. What an unfortunate moment for the bar owner, he screamed desperately, looking those empty plates and bowls.

"THAT YOUNG MAN RAN WITHOUT PAYING!"

The rest of the bar costumers shook their head.

Ace and Moda kept on walking in the small market, holding hands. Ace noticed that she was almost his height, having lovely curves and amazingly managed to have big breasts. She looked _very different_ from little girl Ace met long ago. _Very different_. Damn, he knew his face turning red by thinking that way.

"I guess it was far enough, Ace." Moda wiped her sweats from her temples. Her face was reddish because of the heat from the bright sun above them was reaching the highest temperature that day. Ace was fire user, yes, so Arabasta's crazy heat was nothing for him.

"Hmm, I think so…" Ace tilted his head, looking at the girl who was standing beside of him. He couldn't resist asking her, "how could you change this much?"

Moda blushed red when Ace asked her. "Milk is good to build strong bones, right? I told you before!"

Ace grinned widely from ear to ear. He still remembered that phrase very well. No one could say it except her. "Moda! It's really you!"

The girl nodded, "long time no see, Ace…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

It had been one years since their first meeting. Ace was still in his Blackbeard obsession mode and he tried his best to find that cruel, bastard traitor with all his best. So far, Ace had found seventy-nine persons with the same name and around forty-five persons with the same features with Blackbeard. However, he didn't even feel tired or sick with those facts. In fact, he quite enjoyed his journey.

Ace had tracked Blackbeard's trail and from the last information he had, Blackbeard was in Arabasta. So there he went, trying to get closer to his prey. That was pretty coincidence for him. First, he met Luffy, and then he met Moda too. Life couldn't be better than that.

In the other side, as she had promised before, in one year Moda gained 30 centimeters. She admitted that she forced herself to drink two bottles of milk every day since their meeting. She said she was very upset because everyone considered her younger than her real age. Ace chuckled when he heard her cute confession.

"Please don't laugh at me, I did try really hard to gain this height, Ace!" Moda pouted her mouth. She looked completely cute that way. Ace felt his heart like bursting when he saw her. "What do you think of me now? I'm not a kid anymore, right?"

Ace gulped when Moda questioned him. _Damn, now she looks too sexy… _

"What do you think about me, Ace?" Moda asked him delightfully. She looked so tempting when she asked him. Suddenly, Ace fully understood that Moda had no self-awareness that she had changed into lovely girl. No wonders boys were crazy about her.

"Well then, what are you doing here?" Ace quickly asked her, trying to avoid the previous subject. "Last time you were in that island near…"

"My parents moved here 2 months ago, so I came to visit them. Of course, I brought some milk for them too. They really like our milk. Ah, I also brought some here!"

"Don't you think it was quite dangerous for a girl traveling alone in Arabasta?"

"Aagrh, you are underestimating me again!" Moda jokingly hit him, "I went here with my uncle and his friends, of course. I promised to meet them again in the next two weeks in the next city, Alubarna."

"Means you are alone, now?" Ace looked worried. He didn't want that scene happened again. He took back his words. She didn't look tough. In fact, she looked very, very fragile. "That's dangerous, Moda!"

"Ace, I just wanted to see the beautiful dancing in the desert festival. People said she was the best dancer…"

"Tsk…" Ace raised his brows. Moda didn't seem to be culture freak long ago. "Moda, the real reason?"

"Ehmm… actually I wanted to see the costume pattern." Moda smiled shyly. Ace acted as if he were her guardian or somewhat similar to her. Somehow, that made her happy. "I like the flowery pattern in the traditional clothes, and I think I would like to make it for myself. "Eh, how about you? What are you doing here?"

Ace's face tightened. He retorted seriously, "I'm looking for someone, someone very important to me."

Moda nodded sadly. _Ace has already had someone special in his heart._ She could her heart sound like cracking. Of course, she hadn't drunk that much milk for those inconsiderate people who thought that she had been little girl with her height. She had drunk for Ace, wanted to show him that she was no longer child. _Oh, what a shame…_

"I see. Ah, I guess this is the end of our—"

"Still, for this time being, I'll keep you company, Moda, if you don't mind." Ace added. He couldn't let her going alone. Hell, he would regret it for the rest of his life if something bad happened to her. Besides, he wanted to be with Moda. "Then, where are you going after this?"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Are you sure you have nothing to do right now?" Moda asked happily, one of her hands lingered around Ace's waist, while the other held pink cotton candy. They were riding camel together toward the next dancing show in the oasis nearby, near Katorea, the city of perfume producer. Ace said it would be better if they didn't waste their money by buying one camel, but the real reason was he wanted to keep Moda by his side.

"Eat that slowly," Ace turned his head to her; gentle wiped the cotton candy around Moda's face. "You are my priority right now, considering I'm returning your kindness long ago."

"Hmmm_…_" That was quite frustrating to know Ace was only repaying her kindness actually, but Moda couldn't say anything.

"Tonight we will rest in the desert, since I hardly found any place to sleep."

"That's okay," she answered. The place where Ace had touched her felt so warm. She felt so grateful to go with him, even though she didn't know why Ace was so willing to guard her during her journey. Yet, she knew something good was waiting for her. Her feeling said so.

They were sleeping in the desert that night. The moon above them shone very bright, yet the temperature was very cold. Moda had prepared her thick clothes, wearing them like snowman, but she couldn't feel warm. The temperature in Katorea, as same as the other places, was extremely cold at night. Furthermore, the bonfire, which Ace had lit before, didn't give much help.

"Ughh…" Moda mumbled silently, her body was shivering. "Ahhh…"

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Ace noticed that Moda was terribly cold, but he was afraid of touching her. Hell, she was so attractive, how if he lost his conscience and attacked her? Even though Ace was polite and nice young man, but he was _still _a man with passions and desires. That would be a complete mess!

"Ace… I'm so cold…"

_Damn, how could he ignore her pleas? _

"Ace_…_ do you feel cold?"

_God, why you creates this situation? How If I lose my control? _

"Ace, can you add more woods to the bonfire?"

_I'm going insane fast_…_  
><em>

"Ace, will you—"

Moda stopped when Ace came to her and wrapped her tightly under his body. His body was hot, fiery, but tender. His scent was rough, like wild animal. Ace's breathe, hissing like fire behind her hair. Moda felt her heartbeat ran very fast, especially when she noticed Ace's body was getting closer and closer. Was it her imagination? Was it only her sweet dream in the middle of the dessert with the man she felt compassion?

Since Ace left her, she always knew there was something missing. He had stolen her heart, swiftly and gently he had crept into her mind. He was stranger, she only knew him for days long ago, and one day including that night, but why she trusted him that much?

People said it was love. Moda had never felt love before but she knew she had feeling for him.

Ace barely slept with Moda in his arms. He was so desperate to control his instincts to possess her. Her soft skin and sweet scents had driven him crazy since he grabbed her then. _Fuck it, why couldn't he just leave her before? The temptation is too much for me!_

Moda looked so sexy. Ace slowly and carefully opened her shawl, wanted to reveal more of her beauty. He saw that all right. Her white skin and slender neck were more than enough to break Ace's sanity.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

_Dammit! I'll break the law! Could I just leave her here? _

Well, he knew he couldn't. He missed her so and he couldn't let her alone. God knew what would happen to lonely girl in the new places.

Knowing Moda had been sleeping, Ace tried to create some distances between them. The problem was, Moda kept hugging him, didn't want to let go the source of the heat, which came from Ace body. That way, Ace couldn't control his desire anymore. He moved closer, tracing Moda's neck and softly kissing it. Her skin was so delicate, making him want more and more. He heard her moaned. Shit, that moans burned his desires, making his mind turn upside down.

He nuzzled her neck, licking it passionately. Ace felt his body was turning hard because of doing that. He kissed her again, and again. She moaned, but remained sleeping. Ace moved again, rolling to Moda's front side. She was so pretty. Her body was amazing. He opened her jacket, undoing her lapels. Her breasts were amazing. He slowly_…_

Ace stopped suddenly, slapping his own face real hard. _There's no way I do this! I'm not a pervert! I may be weak against her, but I still have good morality inside my heart! How could I take advantage such girl? How low could I be?  
><em>

"Hmmm, Ace_…_ that's great_…_"

Fuck it. He heard Moda called his name in her sleep. That was the last straw. _That did it!_

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"Last night was so nice, thanks to you!" Moda thanked Ace, smiling. She washed her face that morning pleasantly. Water was quite rare, so she tried to save as much as possible. "Why you look so tired? Are you sick, Ace?"

Ace didn't know what to say. He hardly opened his eyes. He could sleep anytime with his current condition, aside from his sleeping-while-eating hobby. He replied weakly while chewed his food, "I'm wonderfully fine, Moda."

Ace had caught a very big snake, cut it, and cooked it into roasted snake that morning. Still, he didn't tell Moda it was snake he had cooked. He knew how sentimental girls could be against reptiles and so on.

"EEEEEHHH? Why there are reddish marks around my neck? Oh! There are some around my chest too!"

"There was a _very wild bug_ last night, it was _so hard to kill_," Ace explained with flat tone, his face was amazingly red, even his freckles looked like flaming with shame and guilt. True, he was such a low person. He had never imagined he would commit such things. Remembering how hard he had strong temptation with Moda last night, Ace decided that in whatever condition, they had to find motel, hotel, or whatever at night.

"Is that so?"

"YES, THAT IS." Ace pressed his voice, his face was still red as ever. "YOU'D BETTER EAT OUR FOOD BEFORE IT'S COLD."

"Ohh, I heard bugs in Arabasta were as big as us, and they are very dangerous! Thanks for taking care of me!" Moda told him. "According to this map, we are close with Katorea. Could you Ace? Ace?"

Ace was sleeping while eating his sumptuous breakfast. In his sleep, he hoped he could deliver Moda safely to Alubarna in time.

Not far from them, there were several dusty carts with amazing speed, which carried desert slave traders and the slaves. The sandy color made them invisible in the desert. They were looking for available girls, and virgins were the best. Their main job was fulfilling the need of virgin sacrifices for rain dance needs. That job gave them big money and they wished to keep it forever. Apparently, they spotted Ace and Moda.

"Guess I found gold, brother." The man in bronze clothes spoke, kept looking Moda with his binoculars. "She's yummy."

"Yes, you are right, so does he_…_" The another man in the cart behind him answered. "Let's ride on fast!"

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy reading everyone! Leave feedbacks if you had time! ^^<strong>


	3. Delivering Such Desirable Nights

Actually, I had wanted to make this into one shot lemon fic, but it changed for one or two reasons. However, this part is the first reason why I put this one into M-rated, hehehe. Thanks a million for your nice feedbacks! I always read those repeatedly! One more thing, it would be better if you flame me instead place this into your favorite list. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>The Line Hasn't yet Ended<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Eiichiro Oda

**Part 3 Delivering Such Desirable Nights**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Ace opened his eyes, he found himself locked with seastone handcuffs, and many dirty men gathered around him with weary expression on their faces. Ace rubbed his eyes many times, making sure that he was still dreaming. He was having nightmare, he told himself. Those men were part of his illusions. Desert's illusions or Fata Morgana, the strange mirage effects on distant mountains, especially appeared in the desert areas like Katorea. Ace still convinced himself that Moda was still here with…

"You awake, huh?" One of the dirty men opened his mouth, staring at him. His thin face obviously reflected his poor stomach, which had never been filled with decent food for the rest of weeks. Moreover, the foul smell from that mouth was as bad as Marco's deadly breath in the morning. "You slept like a rock, young man."

Ace suddenly jumped, and unconsciously he hit the top of the cage. _He weren't dreaming! Moda wasn't with him! Fuck! He had to get out there as fast as possible! _

Ace's head started bleeding as he hit the iron cage repeatedly. Yet, he didn't care and kept on trying to destroy the cage. That was hopeless. With seastone handcuffs covered his wrists, he was as weak as toddlers.

"You are sealed with that goddamn rock," the other told him in slightly dry tone, staring at Ace's tattoo. "Shit, I thought you could help us then…"

"Could you explain what's going on here?" Ace sighed. He looked around more carefully. There he was, in the middle of desert with horrible men. Ace clenched his teeth, realizing he had been captured when he had been asleep. How careless he had been.

"We're in slave trader cart, freckles boy. Unless you're lucky enough, you couldn't get out here alive."

"Slave trader?" Ace's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that he was caught by those people. That was fucking sad, actually. Sometimes Marco and his crews caught those filth traders for fun, tortured them, and finally shoved them away forever. _How could he trap like mouse there in their fucking cart?_

"Yes, freckles boy. You heard my words."

Ace opened his mouth in disbelief. Then, flash of cute young woman face appeared before his eyes. Ace snapped, losing his patience. "Do you know what happened with young, beautiful girl that was with me! Is she all right!"

"Stupid question," answered a dark-skinned man beside Ace. "They had sold her. Pretty one like her sold with high prize…"

He couldn't finish his sentence for Ace screamed angrily. He roared as if the world had been tumbled around him. His dark eyes were burned by rage, and his mouth hardened. He was very, very frustrated hearing that.

"THE FUUUCKKK!" Ace yelled harshly, hitting the cage with his hands. He kicked it, slamming at it, and many more. The cage was still solid, unmoved. It seemed that the cage was also made from seastone, which locking the power of every fruit user. Ace ignored that fact. He groaned and tried whatever he could do. He completely lost his senses. He couldn't think straight. All he wanted was finding Moda. "LETTTT MEEE GO YOU ASHOLESSS!"

"Man, he's goddamn crazy."

"Hey, stop it, boy! You're getting yourself killed…" one said, desperately tried to stop Ace's brutal acts, but Ace was unstoppable. He was still screaming like mad person and created such havocs. The rest of the men barely closed their ears. Ace was too annoying to ignore. They understood that the beautiful girl probably the young man's wife or his beloved woman.

"There's nothing you could do, you had better…"

"GIIIIVEEEE MEEE BACKKK MY WOMAANNNN!"

"Oh, dear lord…"

"GIVVEEE MEEE MYYY MODAAAA!"

As Ace went berserk and hurt himself, the carts stopped. Those men gasped, knowing something bad was going to happen to the young man. They were right. The man in golden clothes came out from his cart with a big whip in his hands. He had heard the annoying sound Ace made and he was more than ready to give something for his precious prisoner. The golden clothes man walked and opened the cage, which Ace was kept.

"Hush, stop it!" one tried to warn Ace, but Ace was still in his berserk mode while the golden man noted him. "Uhm, it's too late for you!"

"There, there! Stop your screaming!" the man whipped Ace's back real hard. Ace blinked as the whip coiled his back with great power. The men watched with fear upon their faces. They recalled their bad memories when they saw the golden man and his golden whip. However, Ace was Ace. He wasn't ordinary young man.

That blow was nothing to strong man like Ace. However, it returned him to his sanity. Ace knew he had to do something that could lessen that man's guard. He quickly noted his chance. He had seen it all right.

"Aaah…" Ace growled as if he had been terribly hurt. He did that purposely. Even he bit his lips in bitchy way. "Aaah, it hurts…"

The golden man's eyes gleamed with lust as he saw the young man in front of him showing his pain and sorrow. That one stared at him, biting his bloody lips. The golden man could feel part of his body hardened. He wanted Ace immediately, in his bed.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Ace still remembered Marco and Lily's cruel joke last time when they had tricked him to spend a night with such gay man. They had said that the person had been his fan for years. Ace had believed those words. In the end, he had almost killed that man the first time he lay his eyes on him, and had several days fighting with his own crews. He couldn't believe that cursing day would be such luck for him. Ace only had to tease him and make him lower his guard.

Ace closed his eyes for seconds. Such a great plan, Ace, he told himself repeatedly. This way was the only way to get out from this sickening place and get Moda back.

_Damn. _

He was stuck with one golden gay bastard, who desired him the most. Nothing could be worse than that. Ace tried his best to suppress his emotion, giving his best to pretend that he enjoyed the golden man's treatment to him. Apparently, the golden man showered him and gave him so much food, without opening his handcuffs.

"You want more fruits, handsome?" the fat fingers of the man passionately touched Ace's chin, sending horrible feeling to Ace's veins. His body turned cold under that man's touch. Ace nodded, giving his best fake smile. _Shot, he was so fucking dead for forcing me doing this!_

"I barely hold myself when I look at pretty boy like you, and your amazing abs—you are godlike, handsome." The man looked closely at Ace's body, and then he took off his clothes in no time. "Let's go to the main show."

"WAAAITTTT!" Ace said in hoarse tone. He almost vomited in front of the golden man with golden skin. That could destroy his entire plan.

"I couldn't wait any longer, handsome…"

Ace's face turned pale seeing that disgusting naked body, yet he still managed to whisper something to the man. "I want me to hold you the way you hold me, tasting your amazing cock."

"Anything for you, handsome."

"Could you release my handcuffs? It makes me hurt."

"Of course, handsome."

Without further ado, the golden man released the seastone handcuffs. He certainly didn't have any ideas what would happen next with him and his slave business. Well, he had known the man was pirate, but he didn't know which pirate Ace belonged to. When Ace got himself free, the first thing he did was burning everything in that cart to ashes. Yes, including that golden man with his golden everything.

"HIKEEENNN!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Ace put the golden and silver brothers in their seastone cage, half-baked and naked like slaves. He treated them like dirt, hardly controlled himself not to kill them immediately, since Moda's existence was still missing.

"Where did you sell my woman?" Ace asked them viciously, his body was covered with fire. "Answer me or you'll see what I could do with filthy people like you!"

"We—we sold her to the Moonlight tribe in the desert… please don't kill us!"

"YOU SOLD HER?"

"Yes sir, yes… I beg you, spare our life…"

Ace clenched his teeth furiously. How could they still ask him for salvation for what they had done to him and his Moda?

One of the slaves came to Ace, warned him. "Young hero, if your woman was taken by Moonlight tribe, you had to be hurry and get her back. Look at the moon, it's almost full. They could kill her tonight, in their moonlight ritual."

Ace twitched his brows. He hardly said anything. "What are you…"

"They live by the scary underground caves somewhere in this desert, yet scorpions will lead you the way. Hurry and get your woman back, young hero."

Ace turned his back to the former slave brothers. He said in disgust. "You're lucky I don't have enough time to kill fucking pests."

Then, Ace thanked the man, holding his old hands and then he quickly rode one of the ducks to the place where Moonlight tribe lived. The sun was dawn, Ace acknowledged it bitterly. _Moda, hope you are all right. If this is such kind of joke, please end it…_

Ace's face was pale. He worried anything bad might happen to Moda. He couldn't bear it. There's no way he could accept it. Ace cursed himself. Shit, nothing would have ever happened in the first place if he hadn't had that fucking narcoleptic attack!

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Moda sobbed silently when the tribe people placed her on the top of stage, covering her body with animal blood. There she was, in the middle of dark cave under the ground. The only light was the light of full moon, which shone above her. Lot of people was gathered around her, chanting words she couldn't comprehend. They wore strange costumes and had strange painted colors on their face. The tribe of Moonlight, as the slave trader said, would make her sacrifice to their God, killing her.

Moda bit her lips. She still wanted to do many things. She was too young to die. Moreover, she wouldn't ever see him again. She would lose Ace… Ace. Oh, how happy she was when Ace was with her, sharing beautiful moments together. _Perhaps we aren't meant to be together, Ace. _

The faces of her family came to her head. Her beloved animals in the farm were calling out for her. Her uncles and her new friends appeared too. _Mommy, Daddy, I'm sorry I'm leaving you first. Piggy, Ducky, Teddy, Bunny, Cocky, Doggy and all of you, goodbye…_

"O Moonlight God, we offer thou this virgin tonight… shall thou come and take our humble sacrifice…" the priest of the tribe pulled out the knife from his robe, ready to take Moda's heart out. Moda closed her eyes. She held her breath in fear. Tears trickled slowly from her eyes as she felt the cold knife touched her skin. _Ace, goodbye… _

"O happy day, full moon, bless our innocent lamb, give thy honor…"

"THY HONOR YOUR ASS!" Ace jumped from nowhere and kicked the priest. He stood before Moda, flame surrounded his tanned body. "HIBASHIRA!"

Ace made wall from fire to cover Moda, saving and securing her from another idiot attacks from those wild people. He yelled angrily, "HOW DARE YOU SACRIFICING MY WOMAN!"

Moda's eyes widened with happiness. _Ace is coming! He really comes!_

Ace smiled to Moda. "Stay here, let me finish everything, okay?"

Moda nodded lightly. "I believe in you, Ace."

The Moonlight tribe didn't let their precious slave that they had bought with many pieces of solid gold just disappeared. They moved closer to Ace with knives in their hands. Still, Ace was much clever than they, launched massive attacks to them, destroying the sacred stage and the whole ritual place. He exclaimed, "HIKEEENNNN!"

In no time, Ace had brought Moda from that scary place, placing her in his arms. The tribe didn't follow them, for they had realized who the fine young man with Whitebeard tattoo. They were too scared to fight with Whitebeard tattoo. Who would be so stupid to face Fire-fist Ace anyway?

Moda felt her heart beat like crazy in Ace's embrace. She had so many words, but she couldn't spill them away. She was so, so happy.

"Sorry, it took time to trace the scorpions. It seems they use scorpions as part of their ritual." Ace explained. His eyes looked very sad when he faced Moda, "I'm sorry I involved you in this fucking mess."

"It's—it's okay…" Moda hardly spoke. "You saved me back there."

Ace smiled sweetly to her. "Thank God you're alive… thank God…"

Moda's face blushed. She turned her face, hid it from Ace. Suddenly, she realized that the blood from her wet clothes spoiled Ace's. "Ah, you'd better release me, I can walk by myself."

"Why? This way's much faster."

"No, I made your clothes wet with this blood…" Moda bit her lips. "You'll be wet and dirty…"

"I see there's small inn behind that mountain when I was tracking you. We could clean our body there." Ace knew his face was red when he said that. He just didn't noticed that Moda also felt the same way.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

The inn was quite dusty during the night. The old emblem of the Arabasta Kingdom was hanged near the front door, old and rusty. Ace decided to spend their night there despite its poor condition. Besides, there's no way Moda could sleep with bloody clothes. The owner of the inn was a very sexy woman, which appeared to have foul mouth. She seemed excited when Ace and Moda came, fixing her eyes at young man and detested his partner.

"This is my wife. We're looking for a single room tonight." Ace stated, smiling at Moda. "Do you have decent clothes for her?"

"Acee…" Moda stared at him with such uncertain feeling inside her stomach. Why Ace said that she was his wife? Wait, Ace also mentioned the same when they had been in the Moonlight tribe's cave. Did he feel something special about her?

The owner pouted her face and gave one of her clothes to Moda. "Here, you can have the dress with extra money."

Ace accepted the offer and hurriedly took her upstairs, holding hands. Ace told her. "Sorry, I just wanted to make everything easier."

"That's fine."

The room was dark and cold. There wasn't any heater or so. The good thing was small bathroom there, with a bit dirty water from the illegal pipe, coming from underwater connection. The owner said she connected with pipe from Rainbase. Ace told Moda to take a bath first, while he waited there, in the small bed.

Ace sighed desperately. Here he was, back to the first problem. How could he control his desire this way? He could hear the sound of the water dripping from Moda's body. He could see Moda's shadow clearly from his position, sexy and curvy. Fuck, I should order another room! Yet I couldn't let her away from my sight! Not anymore!

Moda bit her lips with blushing face as she came out from the bathroom. The dress wrapped her body tightly, showing everything she got. The dress was a bit transparent too, what a shame. She had cleaned her clothes, but they were wet. There's no way she could face Ace with that dress.

"What took you so long? Are you okay?" Moda heard Ace calling her with soft tone. "Moda, you hear me, right?

Moda kept quiet, making Ace losing his patience and walked toward the bathroom. "Moda?"

"No! I'm okay!" Moda answered nervously. "Wait a minute!"

Ace joked, "I want to clean myself too, but if you…"

Moda quickly opened the door, slamming it in front of Ace's nose. They were so close. They were very, very close. Moda stared at Ace shyly. Ace was staring at her in strange way. His face looked so tense. There was a strange light in his dark eyes.

"Ace?"

"Moda, you… you finished already?"

"Yes, you can use the bathroom if you want to…"

Moda couldn't finish her sentence. Ace grabbed her and kissed her, pressing her closely to him. His lips were hot like the fire, yet tender and soft. Moda closed her eyes when he kissed her again and again, sending such unexplainable feeling over her body. His hands started touching her, sliding down under her dress. He wanted to touch her, tasting her.

Ace realized what he was doing, but he didn't want to stop. Well, he couldn't stop, actually. His body demanded her, his little milk maiden, which had transformed into such delicate young woman upon his eyes. Her innocent look in that hot dress and her wet hair were dangerous combinations, destroying all his senses. Ace couldn't resist those temptations.

He was just young man in love.

Ace gulped uneasy, knowing what he would have done next. _Fuck it,_ _Moda_,_ please ask me to stop, please slap me, please do anything you want to make me away from you…_

"Ace… holds me closer…"

Ace held her tighter, giving passionate kisses he had dreamed all this time for his beloved Moda. He had dreamed what she would like when he kissed her, and that was beyond his expectancy. She was much more beautiful, burning, aching, tempting.

_Dammit! That's wrong order! Why did you say that? How if I kept continue like this? I would do such inexcusable things to you!_

Soft purring came from her throat when Ace kissed her neck, tracing her delicate skin in affectionate way. Moda whimpered as Ace drew her body closer, much closer. When their bodies met and pressed with each other, Ace knew there was no turning back.

There was no turning back.

Ace brought Moda to the bed, and kissed her again. Those kisses were different from the kisses before. Those were hot and demanding, full of passions he carried for her. Ace kept kissing her, his fingers fluttered along her breasts and caressed them affectionately.

"Moda…" he called her name in hoarse voice, pushing away everything between them. He knew she wanted him the same way he wanted her, desired her badly. "Moda… I want you…"

With those words, Ace started pulled himself deeper in her, trust her in such rhythmical movements. He buried himself in her, pressing her closer to him. Moda moaned as he did that, hardly controlled her screams when his maleness was finally inside her. Ace knew it. He kept kissing her, sucking her lower lips, trying to overcome her pain.

"Aceee…" Moda moaned again, calling his name. That time her face was much relaxed as the pain changed into pleasure when he moved himself deeper into her. "Ace, please move deeper…"

"Like this?" he heard himself spoke in strange voice. "God… you are so beautiful…"

"Ohhh, Ace…"

Moda held him tighter when she felt such intensity of their joining, groaning sexily when she reached her climax. Ace followed after her, hardly breathe when he let all out inside his beloved woman. That was so damn satisfying. That was so wonderful. And guess what? They still had all night along.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Ace gently kissed Moda's nose, pressing her closely to him. He never felt that feeling before. Did Marco ever explain something called love? Was it love? Whatever that was, he wanted Moda. He wanted her to be with him. He wanted her forever. Moda let out a sweet smile and kissed his bare chest, touching him in seductive way.

"Moda, stop it or else." Ace warned her. He chuckled when Moda didn't stop. She was insatiable all right. "You are such naughty girl, aren't you?"

"Hmmm, now I know what kind of wild bug that had attacked me last time." Moda whispered to him, looking at her some red spots on her hands. "Ace, you did all, right?"

Ace laughed like that was the funniest joke ever. His hands cupped Moda's face, drawing her to face him. "You're right. I'm that wild bug. What? Want to get rid of me?"

Moda hit his chests repeatedly. "You are so silly."

"I want this last forever, Moda." Ace told her softly. His tone was so serious. Finally, he found something worth trying for in his life. All his life, he had been searching the reason of his existence and he had found one. He loved Moda. He love that cute milk maiden. He really did. "I want you to be mine, forever."

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this part! I almost lost my mind for the rest of the day!<strong>

**Real feedbacks/reviews means fast update while fave/alert means lame update  
><strong>


End file.
